leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Zhonya's Hourglass
For the removed item, see Zhonya's Hourglass= * is gold efficient without its active. * If the active prevents at least one death, it is gold efficient. }} |-|Zhonya's Paradox= is on your team. Limited to one item.}} * is gold efficient without its active. * If the active prevents at least one death, it is gold efficient. * The raw stats gained from upgrading into (15 armor and 30 ability power) are %|((15 armor * 20g) + (30 ability power * 21.75g)) / 1000g}} gold efficient. }} Similar Items }} Notes * Some champions can benefit from these few seconds to "fade to stealth" by stealthing then activating . After emerging from the stasis, they will be fully stealthed. * Zhonya's Hourglass can help with taking down turrets as you will lose aggro when you become untargetable, meaning you don't need to waste time walking out of turret range for it to transfer targets, and makes it safer to stay under fire for a longer time. * Activating the active will cancel channeled abilities; however, non-channeled aura abilities such as and will continue, making particularly powerful when used in the middle of an enemy team, allowing them to continue doing damage while being invulnerable to counterattack. * While Stasis is active, any pets the user currently has (e.g. or ) can still be issued commands. * After using , Twisted Fate can still select a card while in stasis. Trivia * resulted from the separation of the offensive and defensive abilities of the removed item . This is the defensive item; is the offensive item.* The "Hourglass" in the name is a reference to the fact that by using its active ability, you are granted a few more seconds to live. Within those few seconds, your cooldowns will continue to drop and your team may come to help you. Patch History + + + = . ** + + = . ;V7.18 * Added to recipe from . Only available while is on your team. ;V6.9 * + + = ** + + = * Ability power reduced to 70 from 100. * Now grants 10% cooldown reduction. * Active cooldown increased to 120 seconds from 90. ;V5.22 * Armor reduced to 45 from 50. * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost increased to from . ;V5.13 * Total cost reduced to from * Ability power reduced to 100 from 120 ;V4.20 * Total cost increased to from . ;V3.02 * Combine cost reduced to from . ** Total cost reduced to from . ;V3.01 * Ability Power increased to 120 from 100. * Recipe changed: + + = * Total cost increased to from . ;V1.0.0.152 * Combine cost reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.151 * Removed from Twisted Treeline and Crystal Scar. ;V1.0.0.122 * Combine cost reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.108 * Added * ** Recipe: + + = ** +100 ability power. ** +50 armor. ** Unique active: Put yourself in for seconds, rendering yourself untargetable and invulnerable for the duration, but also unable to move, attack, cast spells, or use items during this time. 90 second cooldown. }} References cs:Zhonyiny přesýpací hodiny de:Zhonyas Stundenglas es:Reloj de Arena de Zhonya fr:Sablier de Zhonya pl:Klepsydra Zhonyi pt-br:Ampulheta de Zhonya ru:Zhonya's Hourglass zh:中娅沙漏 Category:Ability power items Category:Armor items Category:Items with active abilities Category:Cooldown reduction items